Orgy Tales
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: Axel and Roxas on their random adventures in the Organization. Is mostly drabbles, but all should tie in together. Inspiration from Da. Yaoi, AxelxRoxas, genderbending eventually. R and R thank you.


**A.N.**

Okay so this came from a awesomely crazy picture which I'll see how to show you later? So enjoy, and this is bl just saying, and I own nothing, but my mind.

-LINE-

What the heck just happened? Just a moment ago Roxas and I were journeying to a new world, then poof he is small. What am I going to tell the others?

"Axel could you carry me please? It's sort of hard to walk." Roxas says near my foot.

"Yeah sorry Roxas just wondering what we going to do with your-well how small you are now." I say, picking him up. You know what he is extremely cute, duh, but now he is downright kawaii all the way. Now he is so squishy.

A yawn goes through his know small frame, making my nonexistent heart squeal. "Can't you just say something magical happened and file a report to Mansex about this. Heck last week we were made into chicks, and it was so much harder to do things. Boobs get in the way of everything." Then he wiggles in my hand, getting settled a bit.

"Yeah, I will but I'm not letting Vexen get near you with anything. He is so creepy."

"I agree with you Axel. Let's go over to the bench over there." Roxas says, pointing to a spot by a fountain.

Chuckling I say, "Okay cutie."

"Hey I'm not cute!" Roxy yells, throwing his hands on his hips, in disapproval.

Sitting down on the bench I disprove him quite easily, by catching him in the most glorious of lights. Yeah he may be smaller, but he is still amazing. I wish he could see what I am seeing right now. "But you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I whisper, low enough for him not to hear.

Some time pasts, as we sit here, me on a bench, and him…oh my gammit, in my hands!

"So recon today?" Roxas asks, lounging in my palm, obviously bored.

"Yeah, we should find out the mystery of all this probably. I don't want a small Roxy for the rest of our lives."

"What so you can keep trying to get in my pants?" He laughs smiling for me. How I lov-ugh like it when he smiles just for me.

"Heck, you got to admit it keeps you on your toes." I lightly poke him.

"It keeps a lot of things going through my mind." Roxas says, body hugging my thumb.

All the time, he puts some mystery in his words. "What do you mean by that Roxy?"

"I-I-I don't know, a lot of things I guess." He murmurs frustrated.

"Never mind then." I respond, looking away then finally seeing something that really seems out of the ordinary. A blue orb comes whirling around, towards us. Roxas holds my thumb tighter, getting a bit scared. Don't worry Roxy, I'll always protect you I think, getting ready to fight and protect him.

A popping noise resounds from the orb and a grandmothery woman appears. "Oh, why hello dearies, it seems you two were in some sort of fix." She says, waving a white wand around with her.

"Umm hi." I say, waving back to her, with my other hand not holding onto Roxas.

"Hello." He mutters, peeking at her from between my fingers.

"Oh my aren't you a cute little thing." She gushes, moving closer.

"Well that's the thing lady, Roxas here turned small when we got here and we don't know why." I say with much frustration.

"You can call me Fairy Godmother, and I'm sorry I cannot help you with that darling." Fairy Godmother says swaying in her way. Damn how can she have so much energy?

"What do you mean Fairy Godmother?" Roxas says, gripping my hand. Oh my, if only he would do that when he is big too.

"Well hun you already have the answer. True love's first kiss will make everything back to normal." Then she vanishes away, just like she had came.

"Hey don't go!" Roxas yells, acting all grumpy in my hand. "Well this blows."

"Totally." I say, mulling over what she had said. "What do you think she meant by that though Roxas?"

"Well…" Roxas says laying snuggly in my hand. "…Wait."

"Do you want to kiss me." We both say, getting to the point. A huge blush sprays on Roxy's face, putting my hair to shame.

A gap of time goes past. Then Roxas lightly scraps my hand, curling his small ones around. "So would it be okay if you kiss me Axel?" Roxas says getting all pouty on me.

"I've always wanted to, but with you being so small I don't want to hurt you."

"So?" He says, pushing his lips out some. This seems so…right doesn't it? Holding him in my hands I move him close to my lips. Lightly I let him lean forward till feel the softest pair of lips touch mine even if they are small. A weight is lifted from my hands, and I open my eyes back open.

"Oohhh." Roxas giggles now in my lap, normal size again. He is rubbing his lips a little, eyes burning brightly.

"Yeah, it felt wonderful." I chuckle holding him around his tiny waist.

"No." He pants in my ear. "I want some more." Then he takes procession of my lips.

Light moans trail from his mouth, and I slip my tongue in to taste the sweetness within. Our tongues touch, moving against the others. Seating there, we play tonsil hockey till it seems like neither of us can breathe right any more. Pushing away from me, Roxas looks away from me. Those beautiful blue eyes of his hiding such passion within. A very noticeable blush is sprayed over his cheeks.

"Don't deny you are the most beautiful person ever." I whisper rubbing my head like a cat against him.

"Umm…" He says, blushing harder. Standing up from my lap, quite slowly mind you, he continues to say. "Let's just get recon over with."

"Okay Roxy, but let's continue this at the castle." And I grab his hand entwining it with mine. The very hand that I had just a while ago held him when he was so small and adorable. Even though I enjoy him like this much better.

Smirking a grin, Roxas says, "We'll just have to see about that won't we?"

"Of course." I chuckle, walking off with him, to explore this place.

-LINE-

**A.N.**

Okay hate it, love it? What did you thing of this randomness? Thank you for reading!


End file.
